


Through the Years

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Three scenes from different times for the trio of friends.





	Through the Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kierkegarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierkegarden/gifts).



The last person Quinlan expected to run into on his way to Obi-Wan's quarters, at this hour, when Master Jinn was out of the Temple, was Luminara Unduli. He tried to pretend he wasn't headed anywhere in particular, then realized she was doing the same. 

"You're not one I'd've thought would be sneaking around to cheer up Obi," Quinlan said, keeping his voice low and using a conspirator's tone, eying her briefly.

She did not blush, to his faint surprise. "I would think that you would be mindful of your own sneaking, given your incident with Darsha."

He frowned; so that had gotten out? Well, her master had not been pleased. "You didn't deny it."

Luminara gave the very faintest shrug of her shoulder. "He is my friend and he has had a difficult week."

Quinlan gave a knowing look then. "Oh, so you're not sneaking to 'cheer' him up in quite the way I meant?" he asked, making the word sound like an innuendo.

Now Luminara looked at him archly. "I did not say that." She paused in the hall, in one of the deeper shadows between the ambient lighting panels. "Should I leave it to you, and risk him getting in trouble, as you often manage with him, send you on your way as both your elder and senior in standings, or… work with the new opportunity?

"Which one, Quinlan, is going to best suit us all?"

Quinlan didn't have to think twice on that. "I'll be as discreet as a Shadow, and Obi won't know what hit him."

"Oh, he will. I take care in all tasks I set myself to," she retorted, before they moved on together, to make Obi-Wan's life a little less miserable.

The look on Obi-Wan's face when Quinlan let them both in and locked the door behind them, was absolutely a memory Quinlan would hold forever.

* * *

"How hard is it?"

Obi-Wan stopped with his careful ministrations on Luminara's hair as she spoke. Being allowed to touch her hair, let alone comb it out for her was a luxury, as calming to him as it was to help redo Quinlan's hair.

"Having a padawan?" Quinlan clarified, thinking of his feisty Aayla. "Wonderfully hard and easy all in one!"

"Says the one that basically had a Force bond to his from making eye contact!" Obi-Wan said. "Don't listen to him, 'Nara. A padawan takes a lot of energy and thought."

"Well, you have Skywalker," Quinlan said. "That boy is very different from the girl Luminara is looking at."

"There are others that could take her. She is leaning toward a healing path." Luminara shifted her head a little to coax Obi-Wan to continue. If the two of them were going to muss her hair, it was the least they could do to help tame it after their stress-relief.

"I think you would do well by her," Obi-Wan said, as he obeyed her wishes, ignoring that Quinlan was still sprawled on the bed, nude and playfully displaying that fact to entice more quality time with his favorite lovers.

"I hope so, Obi-Wan, if she is amenable. She is so quiet and contained," Luminara mused.

"Most thought that of you, my dear friend."

"In her, I think it is truth."

* * *

Luminara dispensed with her briefing swiftly, waving Barriss on to go see her friend. It was not often that her unit supported Obi-Wan's and Skywalker's, allowing access for Barriss to interact with the one true friend she seemed to have made in young Tano.

It was even more rare for Quinlan to be on hand, but he had provided the intel to bring them to this planet with three full units of clone support.

She slipped into the tent that belonged to Obi-Wan, unsurprised to find he and Quinlan were already sitting close, with Obi-Wan's head on Quinlan's shoulder.

"We have a small window of time, before Skywalker's air support begins," she said without preamble, walking over to them.

"You never do waste time, do you?" Quinlan asked, but he reached for her, his bare hand an offer of honesty and comfort even now. 

How many times since the war had begun had he had the luxury to be with either of them? Luminara could see strain in his eyes, though the laughing lines were still clear around them.

"We do not have much of the luxury to waste it, and… I find I have missed both of you." She settled on the other side of Obi-Wan, relieved to be able to feel that his injuries from their last joint campaign seemed to have healed fully.

"That, 'Nara, is mutual," Obi-Wan told her, before they lost themselves in each other, and the comfort of their unique bonds.

For all any of them knew, this could be the last time for any or all of them, after all.


End file.
